Letters to Travis
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: He stole her heart, but he'd never know unless he read the unsent letters hiding away in her drawer.
1. Letter 1

**Hi! :) so these are just letters, don't expect a novel here people! If I find time I might as well add more to it.**

_Dear Travis,_

_You stupid, immature jerk! What kind of sick person thinks it's funny to put hair growth cream in a girl's lotion? Oh yeah, you Travis Stoll! I started growing hair on my hands! You are so demented! Guess what, firetruck starts with 'F' and ends with 'uck' so FIRETRUCK YOU!_

_-Katie_


	2. Letter 2

**Heyyy! Thanks a bunch for the magnificent reviews! So hopefully I'll update on a daily basis since they r very short! **

_Dear Travis,_

_I just wanted to tell you… I TOLD YOU SO! Haha Travis in your face! I told you Mr. D would kill you for turning his cheetah print bathrobe pink! Yep, never underestimate me again buddy because I know what I'm doing!_

_-Katie_

_P.S. This letter makes me look like a control freak… better not send it…._

_P.S.S. Should I send it?_

_P.S.S.S. Yeah… definitely not sending it now._

**Thanks for reading!**

**You know you wanna hit that little blue button… I sure do! I'm thinking me and him tonite 3 wait is the review button a guy? Let's hope sooo cuz im interested in men thankyou very much. **

**Yeah I know I'm weird! Deal with It!**

**~*KUMQUAUT*~**


	3. Letter 3

**Long time no update... I'm gonna start working on this again!**

_Dear Travis,_

_All along we've ahted each other, from the very first moment I laid eyes on you I felt something. I was pretty sure it was hatred, but now I'm not so sure. I've been wrong about this for so long, and now I feel bad. I messed it up and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything negative I've ever said or done to you. I hate myself for saying this but... I think I have a small teensy weensy good feeling towards you. I ruined it though. I know you hate me, and I don't blame you._

_Sorry,_

_Katie_


	4. Letter 4

_Dear Travis,_

_Wow! I finally get my moment and I ruin it! So typical of me... Well anyway, I'm sorry about last night in the woods. You were so nice to me, I literally saw another side to you that no one else knows exists. When you put the jacket on me sparks were flying... Or maybe I'm just a crazy hormonal teen... No, this was real. But when you leaned in, it was just too much for me and I was worried my breath would smell bad after the large box of onion rings I had just ate. (See at least I have a reason) But also, I was a little scared. I don't think I was ready to kiss you. After all, I just realized I like you. Maybe I was wrong about my feelings? Nope defnitely not... I wish I could turn time and make it up to you, but I'm way to lame so I can't. Now I know that you like me too, shouldn't I be happy? Nahh... I feel awkward and woozy and oh god here comes last night's onion rings! _

_-Katie_

_p.s. I think my carpets stained..._

_p.p.s. onion rings suck._

_p.p.p.s. i need to go upstairs now..._


	5. Letter 5

_Dear Travis,_

_I'm broken and hurt, I am nothing to you now right? At first I thought it was because I had smelly onion breath, but I guess it's something more. You don't even pull prnaks on me now! I'm nothing, non exsistant, invisable, as you can see, the list goes one. It'd be an understaement to say I'm jealous of her. She's some lucky daughter of Aphrodite all right, let's just hope you aren't getting too cozy with her in cabin ten... (insert puking noise here) _

_-Katie_

_p.s. you don't look good with blondes._

_p.p.s. I'm an idiot_


	6. Letter 6

_Dear Travis,_

_...I don't like you, I swear... She was lying to you she was! She's a stupid Aphrodite chick, don't believe a word she says! She took the words I said and twisted them around to make it sound like I'm in love with you. But I'm not, I'm really not... Ok, maybe I do just a little bit, just a teensy weensy bit. Yes, I will admit you have your sweet moments when you helped me re-plant my garden or when you- Ok, I'm stopping myself right here. Plus, it'd be easier to name your bad moments. _

_P.S. Just try and erase your memory after you read this._

_P.P.S. Is it erased yet? _

_-Katie_


	7. Letter 7

_Dear Travis,_

_Things don't always always go as planned. You and I should both know that. Here's a lovely example: I came the rock climbing wall to kick your ass and throw you into a pit of flaming lava, but no I had to go and legit grab you by your shirt collar and kiss you in front of the entire Hermes cabin. Then of course I ran away before I could get your reaction. Currently I'm hiding out in the stables afraid to show my face! Again, I ruined it! Just forgive me ok! That kiss meant NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY! Sounding like a control freak... again... At least you broke up with that blonde slut. It makes the kiss feel a little less un called for... right?_

_-Katie_

_P.S. I'm pretty sure the Pegasus don't like me_

_P.P.S. One of them almost charged at me._

_P.P.P.S. I'm leaving the stables before I get trampled in a stampede of angry pegasi (that's a word right?)_


	8. Letter 8

_Dear Travis,_

_I've been thinking about you all day. I know kissing you was wrong, but to rudely ignore me is even worse! Just so you know I'm very very very angry right now! But... I do feel like I won't be so angry later. Just please forgive me. I'd rather be enemies who prank each other again then be enemies who don't acknowledge each others existence. Sound like a deal?_

_-Katie_

_P.S. It was me who stole your cookies._

_P.P.S. i'd give them back but I already ate them before writing this letter I'll never send. _


	9. Letter 9

_Dear Travis, _

_I guess I got what I wished for! You're pranking me again! And we're finally on speaking terms! Maybe I shouldn't be happy that you're pranking me... Cause putting goats on the cabin roof was really rude! They ate all of the grass! It's war! Be ready, because when the Katie Ninja strikes you won't see it coming! (insert mysterious music here) Because ninjas are so quick they're invisible duh! Be ready..._

_-Katie_

_P.S. Do I have to actually buy a ninja costume, because I'm pretty cure my orange camp t-shirt doesn't have the same effect._


	10. Letter 10 from Travis!

**I thought I'd change this up a bit ;) **

****_Dear Katie,_

_I decided to sneak into the Demeter cabin and hide some plant eating bugs around to beat the Katie Ninja once and for all, and I really didn't mean to find a drawer full of letters to myself. It was totally an accident! But once I started reading I couldn't help myself but continue. At first they started out a little rude. Firetruck you? Really Katie, we're not in middle school... But then I started to see some other stuff. I'm not gonna lie, I always knew you had it bad for the Travis Ninja. But who couldn't resist my devilish good looks? And I just wanted to let you know, that after all this time I really did like you too. I liked the kiss. I really did. And I didn't mean to ignore, you just make me speechless! Lame excuse, I was nervous. sorry. Just please forgive me. Because I believe there's room for two camp half-blood ninjas out there. _

_-Travis _


	11. Letter 11

**thanks so much for the reviews :DD They make me very happy! Let's see if we can reach 50! **

****_Dear Travis,_

_Well umm this is awkward... Since now you've read all of my crappy letters. Dude, going through my stuff was waaaay out of line. What is you found some of my bras, or tampons or something totally embarrassing! Scratch that, the letters were the most embarrassing things you could find! But I just want to say thanks, for um saying that nice stuff... I want things to go back to normal too. How about Lunch tomorrow? And no worries, because it's totally not a date. Unless you want it to be. *wink* *wink*_

_-Katie_

_P.S. Should I just not send this letter, and pretend I never got anything?_

_P.P.S. Yeah I should._


	12. Letter 12

**WE REACHED 50! OMG! i CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH! :D 60 this time? ;)**

****_Dear Travis,_

_I nearly died twice. True story. You witnessed both of them. Except you only knew I almost died once. So I'll share the first time. Asking you out. Do i really even need to go into details? Then again, I probably should... I threw up. Three times. And that was _before _I got the courage to ask you to lunch. Couldn't you tell I was having some kind of spasm attack!? I was shaking and sweaty and just plain sickly looking! It may not seem like I was having a near death expierience, but I was. I was. The Katie Ninja don't lie. _

_-Katie_

_P.S. We should probably have another first date and just forget about what happened... _

_P.P.S. It was embarrassing for both of us buddy. _


	13. Letter 13

_Dear Travis,_**  
><strong>

_I still can't believe you asked me what went wrong during our date!? Dude, hello it sucked! Do I really have to break it down for you? -.- _

_Let's review what happened, shall we? So after I was done throwing up I headed towards the beach. As we all know, there is a very big hill that leads down to the beach. But whoever called it a hill, is an idiot. Because. It's. A. Flipping. Cliff. You call my name and tell me to come down... Katie Ninja gets overly excited and forgets where she is temporarily and frolics down the cliff like a mentally ill deer. I've been called a klutz before. By you actually... Do you remember what happens next? Yes, I fell down. More like tumbled... down the cliff. Can you say EMBARRASSING!? _

_I get up, shake it off and tell you I'm fine. But looking at how bruised and sore i am right now, I probably should've had medical attention. Then I learned we were having a picnic and I was all like: OMG :O Travis is lyk totally such a sweetie pie ! Well buddy you should have picked a better spot to lay that red and white checkered blanket on... Or maybe I just should have picked a better place to sit. Remember when I started dancing like I had ants in my pants? That's because I really did. I sat on an anthill. A FLIPPING ANT HILL! _

_-Katie_

_P.S. I'm kind of scared to have another date..._

_P.P.S. My butt hurts really bad._

_P.P.P.S. I regret not screaming at the top of my lungs: MEDICAL EMERGENCY!_


	14. Letter 14

_Dear Travis,_**  
><strong>

_Laying out on the beach eating Cheetos... These are the kind of memories that are gonna last forever. So I wrote you a poem, but it kind of sucks. Don't laugh at me._

_Violets are blue,_

_Roses are red,_

_I used to think I needed you like a whole in my head._

_But now things are different,_

_They seemed to have changed,_

_Your now the reason I get off my lazy butt and go to breakfast everyday,_

_Your eyes shine like Sapphires,_

_You make my heart melt,_

_Your worth so much more then a fuzzy skunk pelt,_

_So Travis Stoll I'll admit I've always liked you,_

_But don't tell anyone else or I'll have to kill you._

_-Katie_

_P.S. Write me one back ;)_

_P.P.S. Or if you thought this was pathetic... Just ignore it and pretend like you never got it._

_P.P.P.S. Now that i'm re reading, man this was a hot poem._

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **  
><em>

_**p.s. How'd you like the poem ;) **_


	15. Letter 15 from Travis!

_Dear Katie,_

_Even though that poem was a bit I don't know... awkward.. It was still very sweet of you. And as you requested, the great Travis Ninja presents a poem for you._

_Your funny, your sweet,_

_I know I got the best girl,_

_Your the only one I'd take with me to raid disney world,_

_Did I say raid?_

_I meant visit?_

_Oh come on, who am I kidding?_

_Even though you can be annoying,_

_I'll love you forever,_

_Cause Katie, we're meant to be together. _

_Love Travis._

_P.S. But seriously, doesn't raiding Disney world sound fun? _


	16. Letter 16

_Dear Travis,_

_That poem was um... lovely. I don't want to brag or anything but ahem I'm way better at poetry then you. Mwahaha. I'm so beast at it I could be a daughter of Apollo! Yeah in you face Travis! Now I'm just getting a little carried away aren't I... Still, you should owe me a cookie now. Because I'm just so cool like that. Yeah. I'm just so totes cray cray. Now I'm just turning into a Rambling Ryan. Get it, cause there's a Positive Polly and a Lucky Lucy? So I just invented Rambling Ryan! Yeah... that was lame._

_-Katie_

_P.S. Just ignore this letter._

_P.P.S. Disney World!? Seriously!?_

_P.P.P.S. I can't believe I forgot to yell at you for that._

_P.P.P.P.S. Expect a colder letter next time. I love Disney World, and I don't want you to infect it with your.. ways. _


	17. Letter 17

_Dear Travis,_

_I can't believe I lost the bet... Ew! Your laundry for a week! Smelly orange t-shirts! Ew ew ew. My life is completely over. I'm gonna need a very large bucket which I can puke in. I hole to jump in and bury myself in will work too. Preferably one inhabited by cannibals. I really thought I was gonna win :( _

_-Katie_

_P.S. Next time let's make the loser do something nice like skip through a field of flowers._

_P.P.S. Or get a big giant cookie with their face on it._


	18. Letter 18

**98 reviews... Can we get the big 100 this update? Maybe 110? **

_Dear Travis,_

_10 Confessions by Katie:_

_1. I am deathly afraid of goats. *shiver* there just so... goatish..._

_2. It bothers me that in every sword and shield class, someone always thinks they're in the dang Olympics... _

_3. I may secretly like One Direction. Not that I'd ever admit it. Oops, i just did. *slaps forehead*_

_4. I'm attracted to shiny objects. Psshh come on, every girl is. admit it._

_5. A life without plants, is a life without love._

_6. I might listen to other strangers conversations and mentally give my opinion. it's a habit._

_7. *flash back to my childhood...*  
>My grandma: When we get to this restaurant you 7 ok?<br>Me: But gramma I'm 12.  
>Grandma: *SMACK* Listen here, Yo 7 you hear me?!<br>My grandma is just so... _

_8. I used to think love was overrated. Until I meant you!_

_9. I don't understand calculators.. THEY MAKE NO SENSE! _

_10. i love you_


	19. Letter 19 from Travis!

WE HIT 100! TANKS SO MUCH! U R AWSHUM.

_Dear Katie,_

_10 Confessions by Travis Stoll_

_1. I have a soft spot for the Pegasus. THEY'RE JUST SO FLIPPING CUTEE! _

_2. I act like a savage animal on taco Tuesday. You've probably already noticed that though._

_3. I haven't used soap in 3 months._

_4. I slept with a blanket until I was 9 because I was cared of the monsters._

_5. You're the sexiest girl I've ever met. I haven't met a lot of girls.. just kidding. maybe. yeah I'm kidding. _

_6. I sometimes feel like my brother is better than me. (but let's admit it, we clearly know who the hotter brother is *cough cough*me*cough*)_

_7. I can't wink. I look mentally ill every time I try._

_8. Never staple your clothes. Bad things result from this._

_9. I want Harry Style's hair._

_10. I love you._


	20. Letter 20

Soz I haven't updated in like... FOREVER.

_Dear Travis, _

_Wow. You're mature... Pegasus poop on our cabin roof!? SERIOUSLY!? So many reasons that I want to tie you to the rock climbing wall and let all the hair on your body burn off. Now, doesn't that sound like fun? Plus! Rabbit pee smells. so. bad. It took a week to get rid of the stench! Now, don't get me wrong. I like rabbits. They are fluffy little balls of adorableness. But I do not like their pee. I'm so lucky that I have a boyfriend who likes to watch me suffer. _

_-Katie_

_P.S. I saw Connor with a bucket of fish yesterday, Please don't put fish on our roof. It'll smell like a fricken period._

_P.P.S. You wound me. _


	21. Letter 21

_Dear Travis, _

_Ok. I forgive you. You're lucky though, I'm not always that forgiving of a person. But when people offer me cookies. *drools* The things I do for cookies. Especially lemon cookies... Yes Mr. Stoll you have learned my weakness. Now please, in order for me to forgive you properly, I highly advise you to go buy me some cookies pronto._

_-Katie_

_P.S. Make sure they're lemon._

_P.P.S. No knock off brands, please. This chicka likes to keep things real._


	22. Letter 22

_Dear Travis, _

_I have a problem. 'We all have problems because God makes us special' haha no... I didn't read that book last night to boost my self esteem... I'm that that insecure. *coughcoughItWasReallyGoodCou ghCough* But seriously I have a problem. The bucket... You know what I'm talking about too. I'm lucky I have a sweet boyfriend who gives me buckets full of cookies. But babe, you need to stop. No actually, I need to stop eating the cookies. Two nights ago I went into Katie Ninja Lemon Cookie Zombie. it was bad. Like real bad. I have an addiction. HELP ME. _

_-Katie_

_P.S. Maybe you shouldn't stop sending them._

_P.P.S. I mean, wouldn't you like to meet a Katie Ninja Lemon Cookie Zombie in an alley on a dark cold winter's night? I would! We're so totes friendly!_

_P.P.P.S I probably sounded like such a creeper.._

_P.P.P.P.S. Try some chocolate chip cookies this time.. _


	23. Letter 23

_Dear Travis,_

_Hello Mr. Sexypants. Hmm like my new nickname? I'm thinking I should try this out in person sometime. Or ya know maybe actually send this stupid letter! Just a thought. I know this sounds crazy, but I used to like you. I don't like you anymore... I LOVE YOU. Cheezy. But you know it was flipping adorable. u sah lucky u got such n andorbz gf lyk me. Like my sexy usage of grammar? But seriously people it doesn't take a lot of time to actually, I don't know SPELL OUT THE ENTIRE WORD? Words of wisdom by Katie._

_Love, _

_Your amazing, awesome, cute, funny, hot, sexy, special, sweet, cool girlfriend._

_P.S. There are so many more great adjectives I could think of for myself. *conceited hair flip*_


	24. Letter 24 From Travis!

_Dear Katie,_

_Don't hate me but... ImayHaveSnuckIntoYourCabinAn dReadAllTheLettersToMe. Travis is Sowwy. That nickname... It fits me so well! I'm Sexy! (obviously) And I wear pants! (oh yeah!) Coolest nickname ever! _

_I will never stop sending you cookies! NEVER! *evil laughter* You know you love them Katster. You know you do... I'm gonna leave this for you to find because well, I don't know how else to give you this letter. Handing it to you is kind of dorky. So yeah, that's about it._

_-Mr. SexyPants_

_P.S. I'm thinking of changing my last name now_

_P.P.S. I almost forgot! You? Me? Fourth of July fireworks? Tomorrow?_

__**Hmm I wonder how their date is gonna go... Review if you wanna find out!**

**Ignore if you want to die in tartarus. **

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	25. Letter 25

**Thanks Feline Pawprint, PandPillowPet, GirlHayley, Beaulover, Chloe the hybrid, AmianNatan4ever, TheSonOfHades14, StalkerInTraining, and WaLaS for reviewing ;) **

_Dear Travis,_

_That was uh... quite the interesting date we had. Yeah... The fireworks were pretty though. Like definitely the best I've ever seen. I actually found it pretty amusing to see the other campers faces. Seriously!? The Aphrodite campers were placing bets on if we'd kiss or not!? My siblings were a little shocked too. I think I'm going to be shunned for a while. _

_I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for accidentally setting your pants on fire. normally candles are pretty romantic. Normally. But I've come to realize that we'll never be normal. Thanks Travis Stoll, for the best date I've ever been on.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Katie_

_P.S. I'm thinking of getting revenge on those Aphrodite girls._

_P.P.S. Rawr. Katie Ninja getting ready to strike._


	26. Letter 26

**Been a while. BUT ITS SUMMER AND I'M BACKKK! Seriously though I'm ready this time. This is a full out commitment. I've actually only got 4 more chapters of this and I'm done. weird. Well I loved writing this. I've got this story finished and If you'd read Strawberry Fields (Another Tratie story) I'd be happy. **

_Dear Travis, _

_Ermm you're a great boyfriend and stuff but I guess I'm feeling pretty bad because you haven't kissed me yet. Am I supposed to make the first move? Are you? Maybe it's just because I've never kissed anyone and I've got about as much experience as a headless goat. Yeah it's embarrassing that me the Katie Ninja has never kissed a boy.. Hard to believe eh? I'm quite the catch you know. Who wouldn't wanna tap this? Just kidding. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Katie_

_P.S. I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed about this._

_P.P.S If you ever get around to kissing me, try not to use that much tongue okaY?_

_P.P.P.S. Or whatever floats your boat._

_P.P.P.P.S. Whatever milks your cow._

_P.P.P.P.P.S. What ever breast feeds your baby. Haha I crack myself up sometimes._

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S. MAKE YOUR MOVE DUDE I'M READY. _

_P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S WHEN YOUR READY COME AND GET IT NANANA_

**Probably the most P.S's I've ever done ;)**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	27. Letter 27

**meow. morning. :)**

_Dear Travis,_

_I just wanted to let you know I had a great time with you. The water was perfect. The canoe was perfect. But then we tipped.. so.. Oh yeah! And the kiss was perfect. Patience is a virtue and bitch I has that virtue. I waited, and waited. But I guess the wait was good! It made it a lot more special. _

_Love you,_

_Katie Ninja_

_P.S. You're a good kisser_

_P.P.S. Man, that would suck if you weren't._

_P.P.P.S. My first kiss went a little like thisss! (Been jamming to that one all night)_


	28. Letter 28

**This is coming to an end and I just want you all to know I love you ;3**

_Dear Travis, _

_Life is a banshee. If you haven't already figured that one out I'm judging you. Correction: SEVERELY judging you. And in life we have our good days and our bad days. Again, judging you if you didn't already know this. If you're a girl, you have your good weeks and your bad weeks. I had my bad week of the month, just letting you know that was the reason for my behavior. _

_This is an apology letter letting you know that I'm sorry for acting like a deranged person and calling you a peasant and demanding lemon cookies and being more bitter than I already am. See, I was this way because of a visit from my friend. Yeah that's a good way to put it! Sorry again. I will try and control myself next time._

_Love, _

_Katie_

_P.S. The next time I complain about cramps just give me a damn Tylenol and heating pad._

_P.P.S. And lemon cookies. Can't forget that._

_P.P.P.S. I'm very jealous of you. Why wasn't I born a boy! I wouldn't have to go through this pain!_

_P.P.P.P.S Actually no.. I'm glad I'm a girl._

_P.P.P.P.P.S STUPID MOOD SWINGS I FEEL BIPOLAR UGH CAN SOMEONE GO KILL THAT BITCH DREW FOR ME ALREADY!?_

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S Did I mention I get emotional too? Like if I think about dead animals I'll cry._

_P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I better end this before this paper ends up completely tear stained. _


	29. Letter 29

_Dear Travis,_

_Lately I've been thinking about our relationship. It's kind of crazy that I ever fell for my worst enemy, but maybe I liked you all along. Who really knows? But I just wanted to say that this was a great summer. The best actually! I'll really really miss you! Maybe we can visit each other? Pull pranks or eat lemon cookies? The Katie Ninja does have a few tricks up her sleeve. Shocking that you got me, uptight and anti pranking, to actually start liking pranks! Love is a funny thing though.. _

_I've never told you that I love you yet, and it seems kind of dumb to do it though a letter, but yes Travis Stoll I love you. ain't no way around it. If I'd read this letter a year ago I'd probably faint and think I had become a stoner. I love you. Damn it.. I love Travis Stoll._

_Yours Truly,_

_Katie Gardner_

**Last one guys . I just want to thank all the people who viewed, reviewed, Favorited, and followed this story, you have absolutely no idea how much I love you :3 **

**I'm contemplating what to write next now.. I'm die hard Liper, so I might post one i've had saved forever but I'm not sure.. I also have a short Clato story I might post. Ah well, who knows. **

**LUV YA**

**~*LOLA*~**


End file.
